Oh yeah I love you!
by FlamingPurpleBunnies
Summary: Summary: What happens when you make wishes and they come true? First a confession, and than an unheard of death? Tsukune/Moka. Discontinued.
1. Wishes really do come true

**Summary:** What happens when you make wishes and they come true? First a confession, and than an unheard of death? Tsukune/Moka. R&R Please!

So... my first story… and I'm writing it in first person! I know I suck!! I mean there's nothing wrong with first person or anything! Not that I was trying to offend anyone or anything but as I like to say (or as I've been told)

First person- Ok

Second person- Even better

Third person- Now you're a pro!

Anywho… I hope you like the story! .

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rosario+Vampire (gosh darn it!) If I did the story would be totally of wire by now.

Oh yeah and the story takes place in a random space-time in my head, so a lot of things will be out of order.

--

You wouldn't expect you're first day of school to be something like this. You wake up; get out of bed, and do the usual, at least the usual things that a **monster** would do to get ready for school. Oh I'm sorry, you're not a monster are you? Truly sorry. My name is Moka and I'm a vampire. Like all other monsters I attend Youkai Academy and am unfamiliar with the human world at all. That's why they founded the school. Youkai Academy was founded to teach young monsters how to interact in the human world and when we graduate we can go off and do our own "thing," whatever that might be.

Of course, the classes are just the same as in a normal high school, maybe a little twisted…. But all in all I think it's a pretty darn good school! Or maybe not… I mentioned earlier that it's a school for monsters and since we tend to act a little childish things can tend to get out of hand. Ehehehe at least I don't need to worry about that! Right now its summer vacation and I'm hopping that nothing bad will happen this year!

--

"Mmmmooookkkkkaaaaa-desu!" I turned around and Yukari slammed straight into my face. We fell into a big heap on the floor.

"Are you two all right?!" Tsukune screamed as he ran into the room after Yukari, and following him in came Mizore and Kurumu.

"I want to hug Tsukune too-desu!" Yukari yelped and she jumped off of me and hopped onto Tsukune.

"No fair Tsukune is mine!" Kurumu yelled, hopping on him too. Mizore finally decided to join in on the fun and jumped on him too. Did I forget to mention that Tsukune is a human? In fact he is the only human to ever attend the school in all history. Mizore is a snow girl and can turn anything into ice, Yukari is a witch, the cross line between humans and monsters, and Kurumu is a succubus.

"Guys! Come on we need to get to work on the club activities!" I called out to them as I plucked them off of each other. Tsukune shot me a thankful look and I smiled back.

I love him so much but I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him. He is the first person who has ever acknowledged me as a person, not as a _monster._ I used to attend school in the human world but people always made fun of me because I believed in monsters. I mean, what wrong with believing in them? I am one aren't I? Anyways, I met him on my first day at Youkai Academy and from that time until now he has always treated me as his equal, and if not, superior to him. Besides, he also treats everyone else like equals and they all love him so much too. I still wish though that he would tell me he loves me.

"Moka we're ready, are you?" Kurumu called out to me. Snapping back to my senses I looked around and realized that I was the only one still standing. I grabbed my bag which was lying on the floor and ran over to my seat, madly blushing all the while.

Why did they have to embarrass me in front of Tsukune?? This always happens, there's no way that he likes me. "Moka! Come sit over here! Right next to me! I saved a seat for you-desu!" I dropped my bag by the seat Yukari had saved for me and started to devote myself to the work that had been spread out before me. I'm part of the newspaper club and this month's deadline is tomorrow night. I don't want to admit it but we don't actually work much until a week before the due date and then we have to cram to get all the work done.

--

"Moka, you can get up now." Tsukune said as he softly shook me. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw him. Oh crap! Don't tell me that I fell asleep! Goshles, I'm so embarrassed! A deep blush spread across my face and I quickly diverted my gaze from his. "Club activities finished but you fell asleep. Everyone went home but I decided that I would wait and walk you back to your dorm, you don't mind do you?"

Yet again I blushed, "Y-yeah sure. Thanks for waiting." I flashed my cutest smile and quickly grabbed my bag and flung on my jacket which was flung over the back of the chair.

We walked out of the school door and I looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful night. All the stars from all around could be seen. The perfect night for a first kiss. No! I need to stop myself from thinking like that! At least Tsukune is walking me home.

A few minutes passed in silence and when we reached the tree where we first met he called out my name. I turned around and stopped.

"Yeah Tsukune?" I asked.

"You've been acting odd lately, are you ok?"

Shoot! Has he found out that I like him!! "N-no! No I'm fine!" I threw on my best fake smile and hopped that he wouldn't be able to see through it.

"No you're not. At least I hope you said that you weren't, cause then I could comfort you…" his once confident voice faded away to a mumble and I had to lean in closer to make out what he was saying. "Um, Moka, I like you."

"…" WHAT! He likes me! No way!! I'm dreaming right! Someone kill me!

"MOKA!" I heard Tsukune scream, and then everything went black.

--

So how did you like it? I hope it added up to your expectations and if it didn't then blah! Don't read my stories then! Anywho if you did read it then YaY! I'll try to get the next section up but unfortunately I got my account right before the summer, and I'm gone on vacation most of the summer. Before I leave I'll try to get another chapter up and I'll try to write during my free time too. If I can't then please hold on until the end of the summer, cause then I can start writing for frequently. Bai Bai!


	2. Falling Under

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah! So here I am again with the second chapter to my story! I hope you liked the first one and that it wasn't too confusing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario+Vampire blah blah blah.

Oh yeah! IF you're wondering I'm basing my fic off of the manga not off the TV show so if some of the facts seem a little bit off, that's why. Oh and I thought it was confusing because in the first chapter whenever Moka thought something it was in normal text so now when she thinks something it's going to be in italics. Enjoy the story! Oh yeah, I'm adding an OC character into this story, hope you don't mind!

"_MOKA!"_ _I heard Tsukune scream, and then everything went black._

_Goshles, that hurt, wait where am I?_ I thought as I looked around the dark space where I had shown up in.

_That's right, I fell through the ground. Did Tsukune come with me? Wait, what's wrong with this place? Why is it so dark, WHERE AM I?_

"Ano…(1)" a voice came out of the darkness. Turning around I noticed a faint white glow that was slowly coming closer, "You haven't signed in yet. Quickly, follow me and you won't get in trouble."

As I looked closer at the light I noticed a girl of about 14 years old. She had white hair that cascaded down her back and a pair of crystal blue eyes and dragon wings sprouting out of her back. Her complexion was pale and she wore a worn silver dress with golden lining.

"Hurry! I don't want to get caught! The things that they do to you here…" She started shuddering uncontrollably. I sat up and ran over to her, placing my hands on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Who are you? Why should I follow you? Where _are_ we?" I asked, once the shudders had stopped.

"No time for formal introductions, I'll explain as we walk, now hurry!" You shot her a puzzled look but decided to follow her. A few minutes passed and she started to talk.

"My name is Honoka(2). We are in the underworld and since you have not officially died, and have not checked in, you are in through danger of dying. You should follow me because I can keep you safe." Suddenly she grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the ground.

"Ow-" She covered your mouth before much more than a whimper could escape then whispered in your ear, "Hush. They're coming." As I looked around her hand I saw three black men masked by black cloaks walk by. They were talking in some unknown language that I could not comprehend. After a while I looked up at Honoka and she looked down at me. Nodding her head we both stood up and I realized how much shorter she was than me.

"Hey Honoka," I whispered, "Why are you here? Are you dead too?"

"No I'm not dead. I used the last of my power to come here and protect the rare cases of people like you who come by."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Once every three generations there is someone born who has the ability to have wishes granted. They can not grant others wishes but something in them causes normal daydreams to come true. You must have asked someone to kill you, that happened, and this is the outcome. You are one of the undead and yet you are here. If you are caught then you will surely die."

My face went pale as her words ran through my head. Then a thought came to my head, "Wait, so I can still get back?"

"Yes. Why would I be here if you couldn't?"

"Can you still go back?" Honoka turned her face away a few white locks fell and covered up what was left of her face that I could see, "Well can you?"

"I used up all my power to come here. There is no going back for me."

"But you're all alone! You can come back with me! We will come back together!" _It isn't fair. How come Honoka had to stay here all locked up by herself surrounded by people who were dead!_

"QUIET! I already told you there is no going back! My actions are my own!" she screamed. Her voice echoed through the darkness.

"I-I'm sorry." _Why did she get so mad? Doesn't she want to see other people like her?_

We walked on, engulfed in an awkward silence. I thought about what she told me and it seemed to make sense. Sighing I looked at her. Although she looked only fourteen I'm sure she is much older than that. The way she talks and how much she knows, "Hey, Honoka, how old are you?" I blurted out.

"One hundred fifty." My mouth dropped to the floor. _One hundred fifty!!_

"Oh wow, it's just that you don't seem that old." I decided to drop the subject before she got all touchy again.

"Be quiet now, we're almost at the gates of the underworld." I looked over her shoulder and what I saw in the distance shocked me. There were two pure black gates standing with blood flowing down them. There were bits of bones flowing down with the blood and all around us were the moans of those in pain.

"Oh my…" I mumbled to myself, "Are you sure this is the way out?"

"Of course I am. Do I look dumb to you?"

"N-no." _I hope I can get out of here alive. _I screamed in my mind as the gates got closer and closer.

So… how did you like it?? I hope you did! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can but I'm going to be on vacation a lot this summer so I don't know how much I'll be able to write. Anywho, review and read the next chapter when it comes out!

Ano- um

Honoka- Harmony flower


	3. Revived again

I'm back again! Well the same things go for this chapter as for the last one. Thoughts are in italics yada yada. Anywho enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario+Vampire but I do own my own characters!

--

"EYAAA!" I screamed as I was thrown backwards. A loud thump emanated as I wacked the ground. _Owieeeee. Honoka help me!_ _Wait, she can't help me, Honoka's dead! _Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I looked at her limp body.

Flashback

"I need you to be quiet, ok? You need to stop whimpering!" Honoka yelled at me.

"But I'm not whimpering!" I complained.

"Then… crap! Look out Moka!" she screamed and pushed me down on the ground. Next thing I knew there was blood splattered all over my face. As I looked up I saw a black light engulf Honoka. Cuts were appearing all over her body and blood was spurting everywhere.

"Honoka!" I screamed.

"R-ru-" she didn't get to finish as a hand came out of the darkness, wrapped itself around her throat, then crushed it. A body followed the hand.

"So you're the girl, eh? I thought it would be you."

"You!" I screamed, "What have you done!" _Honoka! Honoka! Wake up! You're not dead right!_ I looked at her body and felt the tears well up in my body. The man reached towards my throat but I ducked down and instead he tripped me.

End of flashback

He reached his hand down and wrapped it around my throat. _Darn it! If only I could take off my rosary! Then I could turn into my other self! _

"Hehehe are you thinking of removing you're rosary? Don't even try."

"How do you know?"

"I can read minds little missy and I can tell you one thing. Your little friend over there, her mind is completely black, like a dead person." The tears came back as he mentioned 'dead.'

"Let her go!" A voice screamed out into the darkness. The man dropped me and turned around.

"You how are you still alive?!" he screamed at Honoka, who was standing straight up where she was lying a minute ago.

"HA! You think you're little trick could kill me? You're mistaken. I am a dragon. That sound you heard when you 'snapped' my neck was my scales moving into place to protect me. Just then one of her arms blew up and was replaced by a long crystal blue limb, with long sharp claws at the end. _Just like a dragon, _I thought. "Run Moka! All you have to do is get past those gates! I'll stay here and hold him off!" she screamed at me.

"But Honoka, I can't leave you here! Remember what I said? We were going to get out of here together! I'm not leaving you!" By now the tears were cascading down my cheeks.

"GO!" she hollered. _If we can't leave together then I could at least do what she asks. _I got up from where I was and ran as quickly to the door as I could. I pushed on it and it opened. Before I ran through I ran back and grabbed a hold of Honoka's hand.

"I don't care what you say but I'm still going to try." I said. Her eyes widened and tears came to the tips of them.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm returning the favor. You helped me so now I'm going to help you. Honoka won't have to be lonely anymore." We ran as fat as we could and when we passed through the door we were engulfed in white light.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were lying on the floor of the newspaper room. It was dark outside and Honoka was lying on my lap, fast asleep. "Honoka," I whispered, "now you can be free." Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

--

"…oka… Moka!" I heard someone scream. There was a warm feeling on my shoulders and there was a weight on my body. In a flash everything from last night came back to me and my eyes shot open. Tsukune was kneeling over me shaking my shoulders. Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were standing behind him. Honoka was nowhere to be found.

"Honoka! Where's Honoka?" I screamed as I pushed Tsukune off my shoulders and sat up.

"Is that who that girl was?" Yukari asked. It was then that I noticed that my friends were standing in front of me. **Tsukune** was standing in front of me.

"Tsukune… Tsukune…" I groaned.

"What, is something wrong?"

"Tell me, is what you said true?" I just had to know. After Honoka had told me that my wishes could be granted I had wanted to know if Tsukune really did like me. If not I think my heart would break.

It took him a moment to realize what I was talking about. Once he grasped it he nodded his head and looked me straight in the eye.

"Every bit of it was true Moka."

I wanted to hug and kiss him then and there but I couldn't. Right now I had to find Honoka. I brought her here so it is my duty to protect her.

"Where is Honoka?" I asked again. This time Kurumu spoke up.

"We took her to the infirmary since she had gashes all over her body. Who is she, and where were you?"

"Honoka is a dragon and I was in Hell." I replied. Everyone looked dumbfounded so I explained to them how I could have wishes granted and my journey through hell. I kept the part about Tsukune quiet and he didn't say anything either.

Suddenly the door flew open and Gin-sempai was standing there panting. "Emergency. The girl you guys brought in is causing a rampage. I need help to get her to calm down."

"What!" Yukari screamed, "But she was so beat up last night? How can she be up and moving?"

"I don't know, just come and help me!" Gin-sempai called back.

Everyone got up and started to head to the door. When I got up Tsukune put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stay here and rest up. You look like you need it." He said.

"No." I replied, "I brought Honoka here so I'm going to help calm her down."

--

So how did you like it? Review! Now that Moka is back there will probably be more romance that will start to bloom. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	4. No need to be lonely

Finally on the fourth chapter! WOOT WOOT! I can't believe that I've already come this far in the chapter… anywho, I hope the update time wasn't too long for you and if you have any complaints then please come and message me.

This chapter is donated to my amazing beast of a friend **Skipper713** for reviewing first to all of my stories and encouraging me all the way! You rock Skipper713 (plus she's a good writer)

That's all I can think of saying right now but I hope you like the story!

--

"This way!" Gin-sempai called to us as he led the way down the hallway. "She's over here. We managed to get her sealed up in one of the classrooms but I don't know how long that seal will last." We all nodded and picked up the pace a little bit in order to get there before the seal broke.

When we reached the classroom the sounds we heard were deafening. High pitched squeals filled the hallway along with loud scratching noises. I frowned. _What could have brought Honoka to do this? _I thought. Just then I thought of Tsukune, the sounds must be taking a toll on his eardrums. "Tsukune!" I yelled as loud as I could, "You should get out of here!" He looked at me and shook his head, giving the signal that he didn't want to. I sighed, he was so stubborn sometimes, but that wasn't my main task on hand. Right now I had to take care of Honoka.

I ran up as close to the door as I could and called out her name.

No reply.

I tried again and it wasn't until the third time that I heard a sob. Honoka was crying. _Why?_ I thought. I decided that it would be best if I tried to talk to her. "Honoka, can you hear me?" I called. I was answered with sobs.

"Moka what are you doing?" Mizore said, looking at me weirdly.

"I can hear her crying and I want to know if she can hear me." I replied back. I closed my eyes and turned my back to the door. Then I slid my back down until I was sitting on the floor. Once on the floor I started humming a nursery rhyme that my mother had once sung to me when I went on a temper tantrum. Tsukune got the jest of what I was doing and went around telling everybody that they could leave, if they were here it would just take longer for Honoka to calm down. Most were hesitant but eventually they all left.

"Moka," he said as he came and sat down next to me, "I know you're probably not going to answer this since you're busy right now but I'm going to stay here with you. Honoka must be lonely right now but if we all leave you you'll be lonely too."

I could imagine him talking and smiling so I nodded my head and continued to hum. I wasn't sure how late it was when the noises stopped and all that could be heard were the sobs but when I opened my eyes Tsukune was asleep, and there was no one in sight. Carefully, I stood up, opened the classroom door, and slid into the room. Sitting in the center of the rubble was Honoka, her hair all frizzed up, her dress in tatters. The thing that fazed me the most when I saw her was those beautiful blue orbs. They were covered in tears and were blotchy and red from crying for so long. _Oh Honoka_ I thought _You poor thing._

Slowly I walked up to her and hugged her. "What's wrong Honoka?" I asked. She didn't reply but sat there whimpering in my arms. "We're you scared? Did you think you were all alone? Well you don't need to worry, I'm here for you." I knew exactly how she felt. When I went to a human school I was an outcast and I had no friends. Tsukune was my first actual friend, and so I knew exactly what Honoka must be going through.

When I looked back down at her she was fast asleep. Carefully I put her onto my back and walked out of the room. Tsukune was standing there waiting for me. As soon as he took Honoka from me I clasped onto the floor. "Are you alright?!" He asked, softly helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted."

"I can understand that, you better take it easy tomorrow, skip school or something." He must have been really worried about me because he would never suggest that I miss school on purpose.

"I probably will, I'm going to take Honoka to the dorms with me. I'm sure she went on that rampage because she was scared. If she's with me I think she will calm down." He nodded.

"That's a good idea." He helped me to the dorm and up to my room.

"Thanks a lot Tsukune." I said, as he handed Honoka over to be.

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, as he pulled away he whispered in my ear, "Be safe." Then he left. I stood there blinking. _Tsukune kissed me!_

--

Ok, I know the ending crappy but I couldn't think of a way to end it. I've noticed that my chapters are kind of short so I'll try to make them longer. As I always say, please review!! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	5. Returning in Time

YaY

YaY!! Next chapter out! I'm in a rush to write this chapter so there might be more than the usual spelling mistakes and it might end up being kinda short. R&R please! Enjoy!

--

I was sitting in my room daydreaming about Tsukune. _Tsukune _kissed _me! _Tsukune_ kissed me! Tsukune kissed_ me! My mind was swirling with thoughts unspoken. I heard something stir and I slapped myself.

"Right! I shouldn't be thinking about that, there are more important matter's at hand." My brow crumpled up as I clapped my hands together and stood up. "First step, go check on Honoka." I walked over to where I had laid her down and nearly screamed. Honoka wasn't there.

"Honoka! Honoka where are you?" I screamed as I ran through my dorm. It wasn't long until I slammed face first into her. We both tumbled onto the floor in a heap and I felt something cold splash onto my back.

"Moka?" I heard a very familiar voice whisper.

"Honoka?" I raised my eyes until I saw her face then gave her a full out hug. "Are you alright?" I quickly asked.

"She smiled and sheepishly put her hand behind her head, "Yeah… look, I'm really sorry about this morning."

I shook my head furiously and said, "No! There's no need to feel sorry. You did nothing wrong, and besides, no one got hurt." I smiled back at her. "But I do have one question, why did you go on a rampage?"

"Well, I woke up in the infirmary and I don't really know what happened after that. I was really scared and I guess that provoked my powers and sent me on a rampage."

My mouth formed the shape of a little 'o' and I took her hand in mine. "There's no need to be scared Honoka. You will always have me and I'm sure that you will make new friends at Youkai Academy, that is, if you want to stay here."

"Of course I want to!" she said. We talked for a little while longer until she suddenly laughed and said sorry.

"I totally forgot that I got you soaking wet." She giggled. "Let's go get you dried off." I looked at my hair and pjs and noticed that they were soaking wet. _So when I couldn't find Honoka she was getting a glass of water._

--3 weeks later—

"Tsukune!" I called. I had gone to see him the day after he kissed me and then he asked me out. I happily agreed but we decided to keep it a secret since Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari liked him. Honoka was happily attending the academy and since she enrolled she had made a lot of new friends, she was, as the boys say (and sometimes girl), she was another beauty beautifully added to this school.

I walked up to Tsukune and grabbed his hand. "Do you wanna do something after school today?" I asked.

"Sure, do you want to go have a picnic in the graveyard?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Moka! Tsukune!" Honoka called as she ran up behind us. "What's up guys? Have you finally made your lovey doveyness public?" she grinned and slapped me on the back as I blushed. You see, Honoka was the only one who knew that we were dating as she was the only one from our group who didn't like him. "Oh don't tell me I interrupted something?"

"N-no you're fine!" Now Tsukune was blushing. We both were really shy about this. Honoka's grin spread even further as she pranced around us singing "Tsukune and Moka sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes the kiss, then comes the marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" (I'm not sure if I got the song right so if I didn't could you please tell me?) She repeated the song several times until she suddenly stopped.

"Crap!" I screamed. By accident, while she was singing I had wished her to stop and so she stopped, but so did everyone else. And I'm not saying stop, like just stop what you're doing, I mean stop as in stopped time. The only one who was unfazed by it was Tsukune, probably because he was holding my hand. I started kicking myself in the shin until Tsukune tightened his hold on my hand and looked me straight in the eye.

"Just wish that everything was back to the way it was before." He sighed as his gaze hardened.

"O-ok." I whispered as I focused my mind. _I wish everything was back to the way it was before._ There was a bright flash of light and when we opened our eyes we were back on the same pathway that we had been on that fateful day when I went to hell.

"H-honoka?" I called out into the darkness. Previously she had been there with me but now she was nowhere to be seen. Tsukune was looking around, dazed. "What happened?!" I screamed, extremely freaked out. There was an awkward silence before Tsukune spoke up.

"When you wished, did you wish for things to go back to the way they were before at a certain time period? Or did you just make the wish."

"I-I just wished things to go back to the way they were before." I stuttered. _Wait so then that means it took me back to this time, and that means Honoka isn't here!_ I felt like crying. This wasn't supposed to be the way the wish would turn out. The wish was just supposed to return time to normal.

"Moka, where did you meat Honoka? It's possible that she went back to where you first met." My face went pale as his words went through my head.

"I met her in Hell."

--

How did you like the new chapter? If you didn't like it then why did you read this far into the story? Aw well, at least you looked at it! XD Review please!


	6. Going back

I'm back guys

I'm back guys! Sorry I was gone so long but vacation called! Anywho now that I'm back I'll try to update as much as I can and I'll try to update really frequently to make up for the lost time. Heeheehee enjoy the story! Oh and just as a warning, there's a fight scene in this chapter but I kinda suck at writing them so sorry if it's kinda bad. Please don't flame!

**Disclaimer:** (just to be safe) I don't own Rosario+Vampire and if I did it would rock so much more than it already does!

--

"_I met her in Hell."_

Tsukune's face went as pale as mine, if not paler. "S-so that means…" His voice trailed off and the reality of where she went sunk into our heads.

"Tsukune, I have to go back and get her, you know that! I can't just abandon her after I gave her a new life and happiness! I-" Tsukune covered my flustered face silently and pulled me into a bear hug. I could feel his body shaking. _He must be really scared._ I thought as tears sprung up in my eyes.

"I know that you have to get her back and you won't stop until you do." He whispered into my ear. "And I'm not going to let you do that alone, take me with you." By now he had pushed me away and was staring intently into my eyes.

"NO! I couldn't do that to you Tsukune! You don't know what it's like down there…" My voice trailed off and my eyes clouded over and I recalled my memories of the underworld. The gate and the cloaked figures that were looking for me. The tears in my eyes started to spill over as my thoughts turned to Honoka. What if that man who she had fought before we left had found her? I felt light headed and almost fell down if it weren't for Tsukune who caught me and steadied me upright.

"Get a hold of yourself Moka!" He rufly shook my shoulders. "We need to get there soon or else Honoka might get too far away for us to find her." The though of loosing her snapped me out of my trance and I lifted my head, looked him straight in the eye, and nodded my head.

After a few moments of silence I murmured, "I'm ready." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I let out a light breath and steadied my mind. _I wish that Tsukune and I could go to where Honoka is._ I replayed my wish in my mind three times before we were engulfed in a bright light. Tsukune slumped up against me and I tightened my hold on him, just then I passed out too.

--

When I came too I was laying on the ground with Tsukune slumped up against my shoulder. It was pitch black and I had no clue where we were. Well, except for the fact that we were in Hell. A few moments later Tsukune came too and lifted his head up. He almost screamed but I covered up his mouth just in time. If he screamed who knows what could happen to us. I didn't even want to think about the possibilities. "Tsukune, we're here. We should look for Honoka and then get out of here as soon as possible." I whispered to him. He stayed silent but gave me a signal and nodded his head yes.

We stood up with as mush caution as possible and started to wander. I had no clue what part of Hell we were in and neither did Tsukune. Our only way of finding Honoka would be to walk around and hopefully see her white dress, the one that I met her in.

--

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when we finally found a clue to where she might be but my feet sure did hurt and every few minutes you could hear Tsukune's stomach growl. If we didn't find Honoka soon I'm sure that all of our endurance would wear out and we would probably change our search from trying to find Honoka to trying to find the way out.

The clue that we had found was a scrap of white clothing that had been lying on the ground. I had whispered her name a few times but no reply had been heard. At least we knew that she must be somewhere nearby.

"Moka! Come here quickly!" Tsukune called out to me. I jogged over to his side and looked at what he had pointed out to me. A few yards away you could see about a dozen men dressed in black surrounding something. One of them moved to the side and I could see a blob of white on the ground. As I looked closer I noticed that it was Honoka. A fresh cut on her forehead was supplying a river of blood down her face.

I was about to scream out her name and run to her but Tsukune covered my mouth and shushed me. "If we make too loud a noise they'll notice us." I knew fully well that he was right but I didn't want to admit it, I wanted, not needed to help Honoka really badly. If I didn't then something even worse than what was happening to her now.

"Tsukune." I said as I pulled away from him. "I need to go and help her. Please understand. You're here so could you please pull off my rosary and then, when I go out and switch places with Honoka, she can take you back. Please Tsukune!" He was silent for only a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Finally he leaned in and kissed me. While he did so he pulled off my rosary. "Be safe." He said as there was a loud explosion of light. When it all was over I had turned into my other self and all of the men in black had turned their attention to me. Honoka's mouth was open as she looked at me. I looked back at her and motioned to Tsukune who was standing next to me. In the blink of an eye I was standing next to Honoka whispering instructions into her ear.

"I'll take care of these slime while you get Tsukune out of here." My other self said.

"I can't do that Moka. If I do that then what will happen to you? I'll get Tsukune to a safe place and then I'm coming back here to help you. After that I'll-" She didn't get to finish what she was going to say as one of the men jumped on her back. I punched him in the face and he flew five feet away.

"GO!" I screamed and I picked her up and threw her at Tsukune. He ran forward and grabbed her. Then he ran away as fast as he could. The men were too busy with me to follow them. I sighed a sigh of relief as I got to work taking care of the filth.

The same man who I had punched earlier charged at me along with two other of the men. One of them pulled out a sword that was surrounded with a purple haze. He started slashing at me and even though the sword didn't touch me I could feel my powers starting to leak away, probably it was because of the purple haze on the sword. With a swift kick of my leg I threw him out of the way.

The man who I had already punched came at me next. While I was distracted by him the other man that charged at me grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled me back. _Crap!_ I thought as the man in front of me landed a perfect punch on my face. That made me mad, really made; no one hit me and didn't end up unscarred in some way. I kicked him right under the chin. A sickly cracking sound filled the air and he fill limply to the ground. I could sense that the man behind me was scared and as I was about to deal with him he backed off and I was engulfed in a purple blob. The man from my first visit came up to me and laughed.

"Ha! And you think that you could beat me and my comrades!" He yelled into my face. "I'll give you a slow and painful death and this will be the start of it." As he talked cuts started to appear all over my body and they started bleeding unstoppably. I bit my lip in order not to scream. I had to admit, though it might not seem like it would hurt, it did. All the while my strength still kept fading away.

The men had formed a circle around me and were chanting some spell when the purple blob disappeared. I fell to the ground but right once that happened, the spell was finished and surrounding me were 12 swords, all nicely sharpened.

"Next!" the man stated, "You shall dance a dance of pain! Miss a step and you'll be impaled!" He laughed again making me want to puke. He was disgusting. The swords started to shoot at me and each time I was barely able to avoid getting hit. All the while I was thinking of a way to take out more of the men. While I was thinking I missed a step and rolled on my foot. One of the swords impaled me on the side and I let out a scream of pain. Now I was _really_ mad. Before I was taking this too lightly and I wasn't really trying but now I was mad and I had taken my concentration up a notch. I glared at the man in charge and I could see him flinch. You could almost see the hate seething off of me in gigantic rolls. In less than a second I was right next to him my hand wrapped around his throat, choking him.

"Any last words?" I mimicked his voice. He was about to say something but I tightened my hold and his eyes clouded over, the life sucked right out of him. "Too late." I murmured to myself. _I've killed two of them, so ten more to go._ I thought as I charged at one of the men standing in the circle. Before he could even make a move I crushed his scull and he collapsed on the ground. The two men standing next to him yelped and ran away into the darkness. _At least I won't have to deal with them._

Three of the men ran at me and as quickly and least painfully as I could I pulled the sword out and in one swooping moment, cut each of their heads off. One man ran up to me and punched me right where I had been stabbed. I doubled over in pain and at my moment of weakness they all teamed up on me and started to punch and kick me, doing any damage that they could.

I grabbed the closest ankle that I could see and ripped it off the leg, making the owner fall on the ground in pain. As he was screaming I ripped off his other foot. _Now at least he can't move anywhere. _One of the men had backed off to check on his fallen comrade but the rest of them continued to punch and kick me.

As I was thinking of a plan I heard a deafening roar and there was a huge gust of wind. All of us froze and looked up at the oncoming sight. There was a crystal blue dragon flying straight towards us and riding on its back was Tsukune. The thing that startled me the most though was the blood that was gushing down his arm. As the dragon landed I noticed that it was Honoka. Tsukune jumped off her back and as the men forgot about me and charged at her, he ran up to me.

"Look, I know you might not be the Moka that I'm dating, and you might not like me that much, but at least let me treat you're wounds."

AS he got near me I put my hand up and stopped him. "I don't need any treating." I said. "All I need is to suck your blood since I've lost so much." He froze for a few seconds but then leaned in and let me suck his blood. While I was busy I looked up and saw that Honoka was swiping at the men with her talons and when a man got to close she would blow a billowing wave of ice out of her mouth and freeze him.

When I got my fill I pushed Tsukune away from me and stood up. He helped me, against my protests, and slowly we made our way to Honoka. By now all of the men either were dead or frozen.

"Moka, Tsukune, get on my back, I'm going to fly us to the gates before reinforcements get here." She growled. We both nodded our heads and climbed onto her back. As soon as we were settled she took off and started to explain why she was in her dragon form.

"I told you before that I had used up my powers," she growled, "but Tsukune said that he thought that if I drank his blood I might be able to get them back, since I've never drank human blood before. Of course since I'm not a vampire he had to cut himself and then I just licked up the blood from there. Apparently it worked an now I have my powers back, at least for now." By the time she finished we had reached the gates and before she had even touched the ground Tsukune and I had jumped off her and had started running. When she landed she came after us and all three of us passed through the gates together.

--

A/N Chapter 6 is done! BOO YAH! My arms hurt so much right now since I typed this thing all at once with no breaks and I usually don't make that long of chapters. Anywho, I hope the fight scene was good enough for your liking and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Review please!!


End file.
